Olitz Short Story Collection
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: Olitz short stories. Happy, Fluff, Sexy Olitz!
1. chapter 1

Olivia ran her fingers thru the curly hair of the man who was holding her. He was gently swaying their bodies, holding her close from behind.

"Mmmh" she moaned as she felt his warm tongue making circle on her neck. She started to squirm in his arms, but he held her tight. His right hand fondling her breast as his left hand was holding her stomach. She had been staring out their bedroom window when he got up and came behind her. Tonight there was a full moon and the stars seemed to be dancing in the night sky. She enjoyed the scenery and now she was enjoying her husband as he began to have his way with her.

They had been married for a year and she couldn't have been happier. She loved this man with every inch of her soul, and it was nice to know he felt the same.

"Come back to bed." His voice rough, full of need for his beautiful wife.

She giggled "I was watching the stars...it's such a clear night, look baby."

He licked up her neck til he reached her ear and gently whispered "I have the brightest star right here." She couldn't help but smile, her husband always gave her compliments, sometimes a little cheesy but she loved them all the same. Olivia felt her husbands need for her, it was poking her and he had no shame in pressing it into her backside. "You are Shameless."

She said as his left hand began to travel down to her panties. They rarely slept in clothes.

She squealed as he cupped her womanhood. She knew what was coming. Her husband loved to pleasure her. It was something she found out when they were dating, he took very good care of her body. She was still standing in front of their bedroom window, thankful they didn't live close by anyone. She felt daring doing this where they could be seen, but she was glad they wouldn't be. She wouldn't have wanted to cause a scandal for her husband the governor. She could see it now 'Governor and wife caught having sex by the window' , she smirked a little scandal like that was nothing to Olivia Pope, the Fixer.

She felt her husband trail kisses down her back. She arched in response to feeling his wet kisses. "You want to stay in this window or go to bed?"

She turned her head to the side so she could see him. He was so handsome and his blue eyes looked like they were dancing in anticipation to what he was about to do. Before she could respond his lips came crashing down on hers. His left hand was on her neck , gently holding her and his right hand was sliding down her side. She shuddered against him , as she felt his hand slid in her panties and find her pearl. She was extremely wet and it pleased him to no end. He broke the kiss "is this all for me?"

Olivia blushed , no matter how many times they had sex her husband could always make her feel like it's their first time. "Yes." She whispered as she felt him circle her clit. She closed her eyes as she felt him work his magic. He could play her like a fine tuned instrument.

He nuzzles against her face as he gently pleases her. He kisses her cheek and she felt her knees get weak. Had it not been for him supporting her she would have been on the floor. She squirmed at his attention but he held her tight.

He loved making his wife feel good, he also liked to watch as he pleased her. Nothing at the moment could compare to when she would call his name from ecstasy. He spoke in her ear about how sexy she looked and how he loved her. How he wanted her to cum so he could like it all up. She whimpered at his rambling in her ear, she knew she couldn't take it any longer. His already baritone voice only got deeper when it was lust filled. He continued to tell her how he would bend her over and how he was looking forward to his pretty wife riding his dick.

Her orgasm hit her just as he bit down and sucked on her neck. She let out a strangled moan. He held her and continued to rub her thru her orgasm. He picked her up when she calmed down and walked them to their bed. He dropped her down and she watched as he got rid of his boxers.

He climbed in bed and she immediately grabbed him. They kissed until they needed air. He laid her down and made his way to her pussy. Olivia enjoyed when her husband ate her out not only for the pleasure but because he enjoyed it just as much. She felt his fingers before his tongue. He was looking at her as he pumped his two fingers in her slick folds. She had sat up so she could watch him.

It was something so sexy about seeing him between her legs. She watched as he stuck his tongue out and licks her clit. All she could see was his mouth on her womanhood, his eyes were closed. She supported herself by leaning on her right arm and her left hand found it's way to his curls. She loved his curls, rather he had it long or short she always ran her fingers thru them. She felt him licking her and it felt so good. When he sucked on her clit she fell back she couldn't watch anymore, the sensations were making it hard to not close her eyes. She felt him pump her pussy a little faster and his tongue started to keep up with the pace. She was no longer moaning but breathing heavily, she couldn't form words only ohhs and ahhs parted from her lips. She felt her second orgasm hit and she screamed out "shit."

By now her husband was ready to have his wife. He climbed up her body with kisses til he found her lips. She sucked on his lips , tasting herself and he groaned in response.

She broke the kiss "twice?" He grabbed her face "you're counting?" She laughed as he rubbed his face against hers "how cruel." He kisses her on the lips , raised up and centered himself, he grabbed her legs and pulled her down until she was close enough to feel his penis against her.

She wrapped her legs around him and he put them above his hips. As he slid down into her warm wet walls "Fitz" was all she could call out.


	2. Chapter 2

YAL ROWAN HAD ME HEATED, he ruined that whole episode. I went on a rampage on twitter about his old crusty bitter ass! I wrote my review on tumblr: wonderwoman2-23, if you are interested! I literally pulled over on the side of the road to write this, IT'S SHORT, but it was weighing heavily on me. I understand Liv's position but I personally wanted her to be vulnerable again with Fitz. To me that shows that she is trying to heal and grow. I don't blame her for not wanting Fitz to see her after Rowan just shamed her tho! PSA: You can understand her without bashing her reaction! Anywhooo it picks up after she dismissed everyone for a break in 612 "Mercy"

* * *

He watches as she stares out the window, he sees her shoulders slumped and he knows she's hurt from Rowan's words. How could a "father" be so cruel.

He calls out to her as he slowly walks behind her "Liv Livvie hey" He touches the small area of her back, he has to remind her that he's here. He knows her so he wasn't surprised when she tried to pull away. The shame to great, its burning her skin and she's drowning in it. He doesn't let go. He can't, not when she's so upset, he saw when she wiped that tear away.

Even if she gets mad at him he won't care he needs her to listen before he lets her go to collect herself. She tried to walk off but he grabbed her and brought her back in front of him. When he stepped forward she stepped forward as well , she rested her hands against the window seal. He wanted her to feel the warmth of the light coming thru the window. He laced their right hand together, fingers fitting perfectly between the other, and he held her by the stomach as talked to her. He felt her tense up, he was quite at first, he knew she needed a minute.

"Don't think for a second that what he said is true. You know exactly who you are and let no one , not even Rowan make you doubt yourself. I know you feel shameful and I know it's a battle that you have to overcome yourself, as much as I love you I can't make you see what I see, I can only tell you how wonderful and truly amazing you are. That the woman I love is strong and brilliant, always the smartest in the room...her outer beauty, although I'm not complaining doesn't compare to the beauty of her soul and that I fell in love with every part that she showed me, the good and the bad. You are worthy of love , you just have to believe that you can be loved Livvie." he kissed her temple when he finished.

He felt her slump against him he was about to go on but she turned around in his arms. She grabbed his faced and brought his lips down onto hers. He felt that she wanted to cry but he knew she wouldn't, she would swallow her emotions but as he looked into her eyes after he broke the kiss...As they stare at each other she doesn't say anything and she doesn't need to, he knew she had heard him loud and clear. He watched as she set her shoulders back and went to collect everyone. She was ready to fight and anyone in her way would get hurt .

He smirked as he watched his little tornado go.


	3. The Rookie pt1

He sucked on her plump bottom lip and let it slip from his lips slowly.

"I gotta have you." he whispered in her face as he rubbed her bare backside.

He slid her bra straps down as he kissed her chest, then he unhooked her bra while looking in her eyes. Olivia felt chills run down her spine from his intense gaze.

It was so wrong but it felt so right. He was young, a little to young for her liking but she couldn't fight this attraction anymore. It was a secret. More so for her than him but it was a secret. Their secret.

She was sitting in his lap grinding against him, she was so horny , she couldn't believe he brought this kind of reaction out of her. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her face towards him. They kissed and Olivia felt him lean them backwards and before she knew it somehow she was under him. He broke off the kiss and went to her ear "Tell me what you want Livvie."

His voice was so lust filled, she knew her panties were soaked just a little more from that. He nuzzled her face as he licked up and down the side of her neck. She couldn't find her voice.

"Huh...Sweet baby , you're not gonna answer me?" he said, taunting her. He sucked on her neck hard and let go as she moaned loudly. It was such a turn on , he knew what he was doing, by acting cocky about it. He was fondling her breast and sucking on her neck of course she couldn't speak she was enjoying the pleasure. He slid down and took her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it and then started licking circles around it. She ran her fingers through his curls.

As Fitz took turns sucking and licking her nipples he slid down her shorts and panties. He trailed kisses down her stomach until he got where he wanted to be. He had imagined this for so long, having Olivia Pope crying out of exstacy from what he would do to her and it was finally coming true. He smirked as he heard her gasp at how bold he was being with her. He knew she had issues about their age but he didn't care, he would make her see things his way. Right now all he was focused on was showing her that he was man enough to take care of her body.

Fitz got an idea, he jumped up and pulled Olivia up, "Go lean on the headboard."

Olivia slid back until she felt her back touch the headboard, Fitz got back in front of her, "Watch me."

She nodded her head , spread her legs as Fitz got on his stomach in between them. Fitz grabbed both her legs , holding her steady and looked up at her as he stuck his tongue out. She never broke eye contact as he licked her folds and slipped his tongue between her, tasting her pussy. She huffed loudly as she felt his wet tongue become one with her. Fitz closed his eyes as he started to concentrate on Olivia's clit.

As he licked her he felt legs trying to close up around him but he held her. He felt a sense of pride when he heard how wildly she was moaning above him. He slid his middle finger inside to reach her spot when she shot upwards and grabbed a hand full of his hair. He started licking her clit even faster as he stroked her spot. Olivia was holding him in place and moaning up towards the ceiling she was sure her body couldn't take this anymore. She felt pressure at the bottom of her stomach and she yanked Fitz hair more roughly but he didn't mind. If anything it encouraged him.

Olivia was on her hands and knees throwing it back on Fitz. He had thought he was going to be in control of their sex but he thought wrong. Although most men would be in control some women knew how to throw it back and Olivia was one of them. Fitz was strong enough he could handle it at first but when Olivia started making circular motions he lost it.

He came hard and collapsed on Olivia's back. Although both of them were sweaty he wrapped his arms around her and laid them down. Olivia tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. He held her tight and he had his leg on top of her making sure she couldn't move. In a matter of minutes he was asleep with her in his arms.

Olivia wasn't annoyed but she wasn't all to happy either. She wanted to get up so she could clean herself but she guessed Fitz had other plans. He clearly was a "cuddlier," she didn't mind though, affection was a good thing. She looked at him and started to get lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, better known as Fitz Grant was a 23 year old rookie baseball. He made news last year when he was offered 20 million for a 5 year contract coming straight out of college. Fitz Grant was already famous in college for his many wins and outstanding records that he broke. He was also the son of California Governor Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant. Fitz had been offered a deal before but he declined because he wanted to finish school. Fitz first year in the professional league was filled with a winning streak, numerous home runs, and gaining an even bigger fan base. Fitz also won the rookie of the year award. Fitz was his team "Golden Boy."

Cyrus Beene owned the team Fitz played for. Cyrus personally came to offer Fitz his deal. Olivia Pope managed each player on the team, she was their manager/publicist/accountant all in one. When Fitz first met her through Cyrus he was immediately attracted to her.

Olivia Carolyn Pope was a 32 year old baseball agent. She had been in the baseball world since she was in her early 20's. Anyone knew if Olivia Pope was your agent you would be taken care of.

Fitz approached Olivia the first day they were introduced. She was used to it, many players have tried to flirt and woe her but she never indulged, she was all business. But Fitz grant wasn't like the rest, he would send her flowers and little hand written messages on the cards. He would always send his number, thankfully no one knew who was sending her flowers. Of course they saw each other often since she worked so closely with the team. He made sure to not over step her boundaries but he always made his intentions clear, he wanted one date.

After a month of sly glances and flowers weekly she called him to her office so she could put a stop to this. She was attracted to him but he was young and a client and she did not mix business with pleasure. It was the off season so when players were not training it wasn't unusually for them to come to the office. She had meant to tell him to stop sending flowers...stop sneaky glances at her that made her question herself...to stop sending those little handwritten notes. He was to young for her and he was a client.

HE. IS. A. CLIENT. She kept telling herself over and over, but when he came through her office doors, something changed. His hair was messy, he must have had been training and took a quick shower when she called. Messy curls, that was all it took. He smiled when he noticed she was checking him out. "Ms. Pope did you call me in so you could stare?" he put his hands in his pockets.

She got up from her desk and walked around so she could shake his hand. "I'm sorry, that was rude." she reached out her hand but he never pulled his out. He just looked at her. Olivia looked at him with a puzzled look. Now that she was closer to him, she noticed how he towered over her. She smelled his cologne and she had to keep herself from checking him out now that they were closer.

"Let's not act like were not friends ." Olivia smirked, "Since when were we friends?" Fitz walked pass Olivia and made his way to her chair.

"You're right...we're almost dating so its more than that." he called out to her as he sat down.

She looked at him baffled "dating? ha! what are you talking about?"

"Well I said almost...I think its time we stopped playing games..."

"Games Excuse me?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh. This kid really was something else. Fitz got up and walked to where Olivia was standing, he crossed his arms "How long are you going to keep giving me the run around?"

"Look, you are young, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you...I know they are woman throwing themselves at you...why do you insist on asking me out when you know its not going to happen."

"Ok well how can I have you " he took a step closer to her. "I have my eyes on one woman and its you.''

Olivia didn't budge when he stepped closer. "You can't have me."

He smirked "Why not?"

"1. You're a client 2. You're a baby compared to me 3. I don't think you could handle me." Olivia shocked herself she meant to tell him flat-out that it was never going to happen but it was this cat and mouse game they were playing that had her attention. Who was the mouse? who was the cat? He may be young but he was surely grasping her attention.

Fitz smirked, he knew it wouldn't be easy to get her. Olivia Pope was a force to be wreckend with.

"1. I can fire you and get my own manager. 2. I'm an consenting adult. 3. I would love to prove how wrong you are." Fitz could keep up with her and it was a turn on. Olivia walked pass him , he was damn near touching her and she was loosing her resolve. Fitz grabbed her and brought her body to his. "Fitz this is inappropriate." she hissed at him trying to step back but he held on.

"Then lets be inappropriate Livvie."

"We Can't"

"We Can."

"This is border line sexual harassment."

Fitz took two steps back but still held her by her hands. "Give me a chance...whats the worst thing that could happen."

* * *

They were having the most amazing sex. 3 or 4 times a week they were fucking each others brains out. Olivia had never been as freaky with anyone as she was being with Fitz. And Fitz was doing everything he could to keep up with Olivia. It didn't take long to figure out what each other liked and where sensitive spots were. Fitz knew Olivia's favorite position was from the back and Olivia knew Fitz enjoyed going down on her and having her ride his dick until he came. For Olivia it was just sex, what started out as a casual hook up turned into specific days and plans being made to be with each other.

She never let him take her out , she didn't want anyone to see them together, so they only met at his house. Fitz let Olivia control the way they were handling things. If she wanted it to be a secret he would respect her wishes, but to him it was more than sex. He never had any intention of it being just sex. He wanted to woe her, he was young but he knew what he wanted. Olivia Pope was beauty and brains, he wanted to get to know her on every level. From that first day they met, he saw something in her that he couldn't explain, he just knew he had to know her.

Olivia came out of her thoughts as Fitz started to stir out of his sleep. "Hi."

"Hi." he leaned over and kissed her.

The season was two days away from starting so they wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. Fitz rolled over on top of her and laid his head on her chest. She ran her fingers thru his hair. "What am I gonna do when I'm on the road away from you."

Olivia didn't speak, Fitz was voicing something she never thought about. He looked and kissed her chin ''I wish you could come with me."

Olivia moved to sit up.

"Will you stay the night?"

Olivia sighed 'here we go again' she thought to herself. "No, thats not a good idea..and you know this."

"Yea its what you say... I'm just tired of you sneaking out especially when you know I want you to stay." he grabbed her hands and held them.

She sighed. Fitz was very vocal about his displeasure and it was a real headache sometimes. She knew the real reason behind this though. Fitz was starting to want more than just sex. She could tell how he was starting to become more relaxed about their secret. He almost gave them away earlier today.

 _Cyrus threw a party for the team celebrating a new season. Investors, celebrities, and the business side of the game along with the players were all in attendance. When Fitz arrived Olivia was already there mingling with some of her coworkers. Fitz came up behind her and hugged her in front of everyone but she played it off like it was nothing. Just another client greeting her. Luckily Cyrus grabbed him and pulled him to introduce him to some people. She had avoided him the rest of the night. Olivia was embarrassed and they had had a huge fight when they came back to his place._

 _"I can't believe you did that." Olivia was heated._

 _"What?" Fitz grabbed a beer from his fridge and popped it open. He could tell she was mad but he didn't get why._

 _"Fitz we were in front of my coworkers, why did you hug me."_

 _"Whats the big deal Liv? We're together."_

 _"No...no we are not together, and they damn sure can't know we are screwing around."_

 _Fitz got mad and got in her face "So you telling me we just fucking? That's it? I'm some lil boy toy nothing more?"_

 _She could see that she had hurt his feelings and she felt bad but she needed him to see where she was coming from. She grabbed his face "I am a black woman working in a white male dominated field, please do not put me in a position like that again. How would it look if people knew about us. I have worked too hard on my reputation just to let it go like that. I've had to earn my respect it was not given Fitz. No you are not my boy toy, baby I'm sorry I did not mean for it to come out like that."_

 _Fitz sighed and grabbed her by her hips. When she calls him baby he melts. "No I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking Liv. I would never want to put you in a compromising position. I respect you way to much for that."_

 _Olivia stepped back and he watched as she took off her blouse. She threw it on the ground and she called him with her index finger. Fitz picked her up and kissed her as he made his way to his bedroom._

Now here they were Olivia looked at him, she knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand. "We need to talk Fitz."

"Ok go ahead I'm all ears."

She tried to retract her hands but he wouldn't let go. "Fitz...I think we should stop."

* * *

This pt1...maybe a 2 or 3 shot series...let me know what ya think! Much Love -Chaun.


	4. Meeting his Kids pt1

She was slowly riding his dick, Olivia felt so sexy as she watched him with hooded eyes. Fitz was rubbing her legs and groaning softly as she rode him.

"So beautiful...fuck liv..." he was breathing hard, she knew he was close.

Olivia didn't say anything she was enjoying herself , she loved having control over Fitz when she rode him. She loved to see him moan and groan underneath her. Olivia collapsed on top of Fitz as she came off her orgasm. She felt him wrap his arms around her and he started rubbing her back. She eased up off him until she felt him slide out of her.

* * *

Just as she was about to doze off she heard "I want you to meet my children."

She froze. Olivia dreaded the day she would hear those words from her boyfriend Fitzgerald Grant. It's not that she didn't know this was going to happen, she just was truly not ready to meet them yet.

She didn't bother to move, her body was exhausted, she moved her head so that she could at least look at him while saying "I think we should wait a little more."

"Liv...its time, school will be out soon and they will be with me for the whole summer...are you gonna not come over the entire time?...its bad enough you haven't met Jerry and he's right here with me."

Fitz knew Olivia was nervous about meeting his kids. He was a 41 year old divorced father of 3, Jerry 17, Karen 14, and Teddy 4. He knew dealing with teens and a toddler was a handful especially considering that Olivia was 30 with no kids. Karen and Teddy stayed in Washington with Mellie, while Jerry came to California with Fitz.

Olivia was quiet. Fitz had tried twice to get her to casually meet Jerry but she wasn't ready. She felt that she shouldn't recklessly get involved with his kids just because they were seeing each other. Fitz rolled them over until she was underneath him. He grabbed her face "It's no pressure but I've told Jerry about you, he knows we've been dating...he's asked when he will get to meet you...I honestly think its time , especially since Karen and Teddy will be here. Last time they came I wanted everyone to meet. Baby I'm ready for my kids to know the amazing woman that I'm in love with."

Olivia looked at Fitz and she felt her resolve break, she huffed jokingly "Ok!"

"Yea?" his face lit up.

Nodding her head "I'll be ready when they come."

"Are you sure? I Don't want you to feel pressured into this."

She grabbed his face "I'm not."

Fitz kissed her, he was happy she finally agreed to meet his kids. They had been dating 8 months. She's never been to his house and he only recently started sleeping over at her place when they started having sex. Olivia made it clear she didn't want to be brought around his family until they knew for certain that they were serious about one another. If it was left up to Fitz they would have met a long time ago.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kar, she's cool." Jerry Grant was on the phone with his sister, trying to convince her that their dad's girlfriend was cool people. Jerry had been living with his dad for 3 years after his parents divorce, he instantly knew when his dad started dating. Fitz and Jerry were happy living together but something was always missing and when his dad started dating Jerry knew. A woman in his dad's life wasn't a bad thing, he knew his dad needed that type of companionship. Jerry was curious what kind of woman had caught his dad's attention. After the divorcee Fitz didn't really put himself out there, all he did was work and spend time with Jerry.

"I just don't understand why I have to meet this random woman, what the hell is dad thinking? I didn't even know he was dating" Karen Grant was majorly annoyed. Here she was thinking she was coming to California and spending the whole summer with her dad and she finds out he's dating someone and she's suppose to meet her as soon as she gets in town. "Honestly I don't want to meet this woman. I don't care that he's dating its not like their getting married. And how do you even know she's cool, you only met her once."

Jerry rolled his eyes. Karen was going to be a problem, he knew she was a daddy's girl and she was pretty spoiled. " So what's the big deal? Mom has a boyfriend why can't dad have a girlfriend? And actually I met her twice, but dad doesn't know that. Last Saturday I was sneaking in the house 'cuz I missed curfew. As I was sneaking in she was trying to sneak out."

"What? why was she sneaking out?"

"Let me tell ya' what happened...so I was out with some friends and wasn't paying attention to the time. I got home after 12 and I thought dad was at her place cuz sometimes he stays over on Saturdays with her. So anyway soon as I pull out my keys the front door opens and we both freeze. I bust out to laughing cuz she's in her pjs trying to sneak out."

"How do you know she was sneaking out? If she's dad girlfriend why would she be sneaking?"

"Because why else would she be in her pjs with a jacket and her purse? Anyways I immediately said "Please don't tell my dad." and then I was like "I'm Jerry by the way." She introduced herself as Olivia Pope and I could tell she was embarrassed at being caught. I told her she didn't have to go cuz I knew dad had a girlfriend which I think embarrassed her even more and she was like "I don't think staying over would have been the best way to meet your dad's girlfriend." But I told her it would have been fine, so then I asked her if dad knew she was sneaking out and she was like "Does he know your sneaking in?" and we both laughed. I told her that she should stay and that when she comes down for breakfast in the morning we could pretend like it was our first time meeting."

"So what happened? Did she rat you out?"

"No dummy I told you she's cool. She ended up staying and the next morning when I got up her and dad were cooking breakfast, Dad introduced us and we both acted like it was our first meeting. She's really dope, she's a badass lawyer like dad. They actually met through work. She's younger than dad but she's really intelligent not some bimbo tryna get into his pockets."

"Well I will see for myself I can't trust your judgement."

* * *

Fitz was a little annoyed with Olivia. All three of his kids were under one roof and she had yet to come over. Karen and Teddy had been here for a full week and she hasn't once mentioned coming by. He understood if she didn't come the first two days but seriously a week? She said she would be ready. Fitz sighed as he thought about Olivia. He didn't mention it when they talked because he didn't want to push the issue, she knew his kids were here. Fitz got up from the couch and headed towards the door someone was ringing the doorbell. It was Friday , he wasn't expecting anybody and his children had just left to go pick up their pizza. Fitz opened the door to find Olivia standing there dressed in a yellow mid thigh summer dress and sandals. She was wearing her natural hair styled and he thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi."

"Hi." he said as he pulled her into his arms. They kissed and he stepped back so he could let her in.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise."

"I thought it was time I dropped by." she reached for him, she had missed being in his arms.

Fitz kissed the top of her head "I'm glad you dropped by...I've been waiting." He kisses the top of her head and they stay embraced for a minute.

* * *

"Fitzzz" she hisses at him and tries to get out of his embrace. She had came in the kitchen to get some water when she felt him behind her. Before she could react he turned her around and started "massaging" her ass.

Fitz had saw the way Olivia ass looked in that dress and he just had touch her. "Baby you are wearing this dress...did I tell you look amazing?"

Olivia moaned in his face, ass grabbing was a real turn on for her and he knew it. Fitz leaned down and captured her lips. Fitz couldn't help but want to hear more from her. He slipped his right hand under her dress, inside her panties, she gasped against his lips "No, the kids"

"Are gone to get pizza they aren't here."

"No, what if they walk in...Haa" Fitz fingers had found her clit and she closed her eyes. She grabbed hold onto his shoulders as he held her steady. She kissed him passionately as he played with her clit. "Fitz ...mmmhh...baby..."

"Tell me what you want Livvie."

He was teasing her, she moans "Make me cum"

She rubs her face against his" Please baby hurry..." she was breathing heavily and Fitz felt his dick, it was painfully hard.

She dug her nails into his shoulders she was almost exited about being caught but she knew she would be horrified if they were caught by his kids in this position, she could never live that down.

Fitz leaned over till he was at her ear "You almost there?"

Olivia shivered, his voice had gotten deeper , damn she wished they could have sex right now. She nodded her "almost there baby...ha...right there...Fitz...MhhhAH!"

Fitz kissed her hard as she twinged in his arms. He continued to play with her clit as she orgasmed and that made her squeal against his mouth. Once she calmed down Fitz pulled out his finger and licked off her juices in her face. Just as she was about to say something they heard the front door open. The kids had returned.

* * *

This is pt1...let me know what yal think lol! It's scandal Thursday yay!


	5. He's Old!

"He's old." Olivia sipped on her caramel frappuccino and scrunched her nose. She was with her best friend Abby at Starbucks. They decided to meet and have some girl time during Abby's lunch break, Olivia was off duty today.

"32 is not old" countered Abby.

"Its older than me , therefore its old." Olivia childishly sticks out her tongue and they laugh.

Abby rolls her eyes "Tell me why you are trying to cancel this date Liv. This man is seriously hot, why are you trying to cancel."

"Abby" Olivia whined. "He's old...I just don't think it will go anywhere. What would we have to talk about? I mean don't get me wrong he is very handsome, but I want more than that. I need more than that."

"Liv, I think its time you started back dating its been so long I can't even remember the last time you went out on a date ...you honestly do not even like guys your age. You always complain about their maturity level, so stop saying its because he's old. You are a very intelligent person whose more than capable of holding a conversation, even with a big time lawyer like Fitzgerald Grant."

Olivia sat quietly and thought about what Abby said. Abby was sometimes her voice of reason. Truth be told she was right, she really had no legitimate reason to bail out on this date.

Olivia was a 25 year old nurse at Beene and Novak General hospital. She had met Fitzgerald Grant through a terrible tragedy.

A 56 year old man had came in for surgery, he had died on the table. Thee family thought the hospital was at fault and sued. Cyrus Beene hired Fitzgerald Grant to represent his hospital. Olivia was one of the nurses who worked in the operating room that day. When she was called in for her statement , thats when she met him.

"Liv...liv...hello" Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts by Abby waving her hands in her face.

"Sorry , I was thinking. I mean isn't it a little inappropriate to go on a date...he works for cyrus."

"Liv , we are nurses , he is a lawyer...how is that even near inappropriate? And besides he beat that case so he has no reason to come back to the hospital...unless he is dropping off flowers for a certain thick headed woman!"

Olivia smiled. Fitz had came by the day before and brought her flowers. The entire floor knew about it by the end of her shift.

"Ok...ok...I'm going on the date! Happy?"

Abby squeals "Yes! Oh Liv, I just know you are going to have a good time. He seems like such a gentlemen."

* * *

Fitzgerald grant had instantly fell for her. Olivia Pope was a beautiful woman and he couldn't wait to get to know her on a deeper level. While working on the case for Cyrus he had stumbled across her. She was at the nurses station talking to a red head, he had saw her smile and how her face lit up and his heart was instantly captured. It wasn't long after that, she appeared before him. She was one of the nurses he needed a statement from.  
He was more than intrigued and he wanted to get to know her. He didn't want to mix business with pleasure so he waited until the case was finished before he went to the hospital and asked her out. Tonight was their date, and if things went his way he would make sure they had plenty more to come.

* * *

Olivia told him she would meet him at the restaurant. Truthfully she didn't want to ride in the car with him and she definitely didn't want him to know where she stayed. She knew to take precautions , after all he was a stranger. She texted him when she made it to the restaurant. She had taken a taxi. Fitz was watching the door awaiting her entrance.

 _7pm Chenai's_

She was stunning. Her hair was in a middle part her natural curls pulled apart to give her a voluminous look. A red spaghetti strapped dress that stop at her knees, but had a split on the right side. She had on red matching shoes that strapped up her leg. She was a vision in red. Fitz felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of her.

Olivia was escorted to the table by a waiter. Fitz stood up and pulled out her chair as she made her way over to him. Olivia couldn't help but to admire her date. He was dressed in a tailored dark blue suit with brown shoes. His suit fit him perfectly , he looked like one of those old school gentlemen from the portraits, but handsome. He didn't wear a tie and that made him look sexy with his white shirt with a few of the top buttons opened. "Hi." he spoke as she made her way to sit in her seat she smelled his cologne and almost fell in love.

"Hi." she responded. She couldn't help nut to smile at him. In that moment she was thankful that Abby talked her into accepting this date. As he made his way to his seat she caught herself looking, he had a nice backside.

Once he sat down, she decided to lead the conversation, "Thank you for inviting me out tonight." She smiled as he looked surprised at her comment.

"Of course, the pleasure is all mine I assure you." he smiles at her.

Olivia giggles, "That didn't sound cheesy at all."

"I hope not, I'm trying to make a good impression. I'm already looking forward to our second date."

"Second date? How do you know this one won't end terribly?" "I'm not a terrible person, I hope you aren't either ."

* * *

 _9:30 Chenai's_

"You're terrible." Fitz laughed as Olivia finished telling him one of her crazy nursing stories. They were finished eating and now enjoying a bottle of wine as they talked. Neither one of them were ready to go. This date turned out really well. They found themselves lost in each other. They both enjoyed teasing the other and the conversation never stopped. Olivia found Fitz to be very charming, he had something about him that made you hang on to his every word.

Olivia laughed as she picked up her wine glass. "I think I maybe a little tipsy, you ordered my favorite wine." She took a sip and looked at him.

Fitz made a mental note to remember the name of the wine. "Well I've only had one glass, you drunk the rest. I'll make sure get home safely."

"Oh no Mister, I can't have you knowing where I live. What if you're a stalker?" she smirks at him. Fitz laughs it off, "You caught me I'm trying to peep through your window at night...maybe break in and hide in your closet or something." They laugh at their silliness. "I'll catch an uber home, but maybe on our second date, ill let you pick me up and drop me off." she grabs her phone and calls for a driver.

Fitz smirks "are you saying you want a second date?"

"Maybe. Are you asking?" She finished her wine and was ready to play cat and mouse.

"Well since you enjoyed yourself so much tonight I think I deserve a second date."

Fitz payed the bill, and they went outside once Olivia's uber texted and said she was out front.

As they walked to the car Olivia turned to Fitz who had grabbed her hand, "And you have yet to ask me, Fitzgerald."

"Ahhh full name, I see someone wants to play. Well Olivia will you go out with me again?"

"I'll call you and let you know." She giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got into the car.

* * *

10:30

Olivia had showered and got immediately in bed. She was still feeling good from her date, or was it the wine? She laughed at herself. Fitzgerald was more than what she expected, the date turned out to be exactly what she needed. She could tell he was the romantic type, he was actually too good to be single. She wondered why no one had snatched him up. Olivia pulls out her cell phone and scrolls until she reaches the name she's looking for. She presses send, and after a few rings , he picks up. His smooth baritone voice on thee other end.

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

I'm here with another mini series lol, it was on my mind. Hope yu liked it, let me know what yu think. xoxo Chaun!


	6. The Rookie pt2

_Now here they were, Olivia looked at him, she knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand. "We need to talk Fitz."_

" _Ok go ahead I'm all ears."_

 _She tried to retract her hands but he wouldn't let go. "Fitz ... I think we should stop."_

* * *

"What?" Fitz looked at her with eyes that almost made her give in. He sat up and she followed.

"I think we should stop this before it gets any deeper...before it gets messy." She tried to pull her hand away but he still wouldn't let go.

"Olivia, I'm not understanding. Whats wrong?" He pulled her to him and she got frustrated. She pushes him and yanks her hand away, and gets off the bed.

"Fitz! This is getting to be too much. I can't get serious with you. You're way too young and I work for you...you work for me...well I'm your agent, whatever...its just too much." Olivia had gotten dressed as she was talking. She was ready to leave and grab a drink. She felt a headache coming on.

Now it was his turn too be mad. "What the hell. Liv you just told me I wasn't your boy toy now all of a sudden you've changed your mind?"

"Yes...I've had time to think and"

"Thats bullshit!" Fitz yells out cutting her off. He jumps off the bed to stop her from leaving.

"Fitz. Please. We can't keep doing this. Its not gonna work."

Fitz grabs her and holds on to her. "Just tell me what to do liv, please don't leave me." Fitz was begging. He had never begged a woman to stay with him before. Olivia swallowed hard and sighs deeply. "Just let me go."

Fitz raised up and looked in her face "anything but that." They stare at each other.

* * *

Things were awkward, lines were crossed and there was no going back. It had been two months since Olivia broke things off with Fitz. Olivia went on and tried to act as if nothing happened. Fitz on the other hand , well lets just say he was coping.

* * *

"And look how you handled that. You acted like a child when things didn't work out as you wanted. Partying, showing up late for practice, skipping meetings. All childish. It didn't hurt me Fitz, it only made my point proven. How could we have made things work? Where did you even see us going? What future?" Olivia looked at Fitz, furious. He was being so reckless and acting like a spoiled child. She called him in cause she had, had enough of his behavior. How they ended up arguing she does not know.

"Wait a minute , wait a minute. You ran away Livvie! And lets be clear. You and I both know I'm a damn good baseball player. That's not me being cocky, that's me speaking facts. What you just mentioned isn't enough to get me in trouble, this is baseball. You and I both know I could be acting much worse and my brand wouldn't be affected at all. Our relationship is what i'm hear to talk about not no got damn baseball." Fitz face was red. Olivia called him in to talk about the job but he'd be damned if he missed this opportunity to say what needed to be said.

Olivia huffed and stood up from behind her desk. She walked to the window behind her and looked down at the people walking and mingling. "I didn't call you here to talk about that."

Fitz still seated "Well thats the only reason I came."

Olivia rolled her eyes, turned around and leaned against the window. "Fitz we gave it a try..."

"Bullshit Olivia." He gets up from his seat and walks to her. She raises her hands and walks around her desk. He stops before he reaches her, "To you it was only sex. You never let me take you out. You kept yourself at an arms distance, but I still tried to get through to you. You made damn sure to keep me from getting close. Olivia, I care about you...why can't you see that?" He was begging again, he threw his pride to the side. This was it. Her last chance to fix this. Fitz watched as she walked back to her desk, sat down, and started to work on some papers.

"What are you going to do about your behavior, Fitzgerald?" She was back in business mode. She couldn't let him see what he was doing to her.

Fitz nods his head, "Ok. I see how it is." Fitz grabs his jacket off the chair and walks towards her office door. "You want things to go back to the way they were. All business. I got you Ms. Pope." And with that he walked out the door. Olivia laid her head down, she had heard the goodbye in his voice.

* * *

pt2 of the Rookie mini series! I am going to be updating every week! Stay tuned! Love yu guys! xoxo Chaun.


End file.
